Stole
by reeldancer
Summary: Songfic. Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy are wondering what happened to some of their old friends, but are they ready for the truth? This takes place seven years in the future.


Authors Note: Okay, I'm gonna try and make this short, but I'm not promising anything. First off, I have absolutely no idea what life in Canada is like (I live in Minnesota, close enough), so a few things might be off. Like I have no idea if they have a professional basketball league, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend they do. Okay, this has been stuck in my head all day, but I couldn't write it out. This involves three characters that just popped into my head when I heard it, also forget the names in the song. Also, this takes place in the future, like way far out, maybe seven or eight years. And one last thing, I own nothing. The song, "Stole" belongs to Kelly Rowlands (this is the only song of hers that I like), and of course Degrassi is owned by Epitome Pictures Inc. Oh, I also don't own the Cafe Latte, I'm not sure who it's owned by, but it's this really cool restaurant in St. Paul, Minnesota (my hometown). So, I'm done and I will let you read on. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige, Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy are sitting in Cafe Latte, looking through they're tenth grade year book.  
  
[HE WAS ALWAYS SUCH A NICE BOY]  
  
[THE QUITE ONE]  
  
[WITH GOOD INTENTIONS]  
  
[HE WAS DOWN FOR HIS BROTHER]  
  
[RESPECTFUL TO HIS MOTHER]  
  
[A GOOD BOY]  
  
[BUT GOOD DON'T GET ATTENTION]  
  
"Hey, do any of you remember this kid?" Hazel Aden said, pointing to a picture of a boy.  
  
"Yeah, that's Toby Isaacs, one of JT's friends." Paige said looking at the picture.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jimmy asked, oblivious to why everyone else remembered him and he didn't.  
  
[ONE KID WITH A PROMISE]  
  
[THE BRIGHTEST KID IN SCHOOL]  
  
[HE'S NOT A FOOL]  
  
[READING BOOKS ABOUT SCIENCE AND SMART STUFF]  
  
[IT'S NOT ENOUGH, NO]  
  
[CAUSE SMART DON'T MAKE YOU COOL]  
  
"Uh, you don't remember him at all, do you?" Spinner said, looking up from his lunch.  
  
"No, why? Do you?" Jimmy asked, still confused.  
  
"Do you remember that kid, in grade ten? You know, the one who...." Paige said, breaking off at the end.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He committed suicide, in the library." Hazel said.  
  
[HE'S NOT INVISIBLR ANY MORE]  
  
[WITH HIS FATER'S 9 AND A BROKN FUSE]  
  
[SINCE HE WALKED THROUGH THAT CLASSROOM DOOR]  
  
[HE'S ALL OVER PRIMETIME NEWS]  
  
"Ashley's step brother, right?" Jimmy quietly said, looking down.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said.  
  
"I don't-" Jimmy began, looking up, then his face fell, "Oh, wait, yeah I do remember."  
  
"Manny found him, and then I walked in with Terri. We saw her leaning against a bookshelf, Terri went over to see what was wrong, that's when I saw him." Hazel said, as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
Paige put her arm around her friend, trying to help her calm down.  
  
[MARY'S GOT THE SAME SIZE HANDS]  
  
[AS MARILYN MONROE]  
  
[SHE PUT HER FINGERS IN THE IMPRINTS]  
  
[AT MANNS CHINESE THEATER SHOW]  
  
[SHE COULDA BEEN A MOVIE STAR]  
  
[NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO GO THAT FAR]0  
  
[HER LIFE WAS STOLE]  
  
[NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW]  
  
Jimmy was looking at the picture of Toby and his best friends when his gaze fell on one smiling person.  
  
"Manny," he whisper, so quietly that Spinner almost didn't hear him.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked looking at the same picture Jimmy was.  
  
"Manny," Jimmy repeated, this time louder.  
  
"Yeah, Manny. Oh God, her life was so screwed up, after that Craig thing." Paige said, referring to what happened when they were in tenth grade.  
  
"Yeah, what happened to her? After tenth grade I don't remember seeing her." Hazel said, also looking at the picture.  
  
"She dropped out, after she started showing signs of what happened." Spinner said.  
  
"What signs?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Signs of pregnancy. That's what happened with her and Craig. That's also why she dropped out, because she wanted to keep it." Paige said.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Because she called me, right after graduation. She said she wanted to talk and we got on the topic of her dropping out. After that it all kinda just spilled out." Paige answered.  
  
[GREG WAS ALWAYS GETTING NET FROM 20 FEET AWAY]  
  
[HED HAD A TRY OUT WITH THE SIXERS]  
  
[COULDN'T WAIT FOR SATURDAY]  
  
[NOW WE'RE NECER GONNA SEE HIM SLAM]  
  
[FLYING HIGH AS KOBE CAN]  
  
[HIS LIFE WAS STOLE]  
  
[NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW]  
  
After a while of talking about some of there other old friends, like JT and Terri, and figuring where they were now, Paige opened to the page that had the old Degrassi basketball team on it.  
  
When she was reading through the names she saw one name that stuck out.  
  
"Paige? Are you okay?" Spinner asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..." Paige responded, snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Paige Michalchuk thinking, wow this must be a first!" Jimmy said, and in response, getting punched in the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, I was thinking about Sean Cameron."  
  
Spinner looked down, hoping that they wouldn't press the issue about Sean.  
  
"Wasn't he in a gang shooting?" Hazel asked, not sure why they were on this topic.  
  
"Yeah, Spin was- never mind." Jimmy broke off, seeing the look on Spinner's face.  
  
"Spin what?" Paige asked.  
  
"I know what happened to him. He was playing one-on-one when a car drove up and started shooting of wild shots. They were going all over the place, one even hit a little kid." Spinner said, looking up at the group that was listening to him. "It didn't kill her, though, it hit her in the arm. But they did hit their target. They hit Sean square between his shoulder blades." Spinner said, looking like he was going to cry at any second.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Because I was the person he was playing. I was so scared when I heard the gun shots, I was scared one of them was going to hit me and take me from everything I loved and everyone I loved. Then when they drove away, and I saw Sean lying on the ground...." Spinner broke down crying and Paige put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
[NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW]  
  
[YEAH THEIR LIVES WERE STOLE]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Yeah, I know that Manny decided to have an abortion (even though I live in the USA), but for the sake of the story, let's use our imaginations to pretend that she didn't. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it in a review or, if you want, d-mail me at Degrassi.tv, my handle is reeldancer. 


End file.
